


待君归

by MarianaTrench



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19507633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaTrench/pseuds/MarianaTrench
Summary: 第一篇银土……真·黑历史





	待君归

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇银土……真·黑历史

完事之后，土方坐在床沿，身后，银时背对着他侧躺着，身上盖了条薄被。  
土方抽了根烟出来，叼在嘴边，打火机打了几次只是蹦了几个火花，在黑暗中呲啦啦地响着。  
把烟从嘴边拿开。  
“银时。”难得地叫了名字。  
身后人一动不动。  
土方晓得他没有睡着。鬼之副长早就是习惯性地观察着周遭的一切，所以枕边人假寐和真眠的呼吸频率不一样，他知道。  
“我们的关系到此结束吧。”拿着烟的手微微颤抖。  
他不是没听到对方意乱情迷时胡乱叫着自己的名字，也不是没听到泄洪时那句从嘴唇直接送入耳朵的“我爱你”。  
正因为如此，他才更应该砍断这份羁绊。  
身后的人一动不动，连呼吸的节奏都没有改变。  
土方看向窗外。天际已经抹上一层腥红。  
起身穿衣，往门外走去。  
“我会等你。”轻如呓语。  
土方跨出门栏的脚，还是顿了一下。

银时只能苦笑。  
我等你……  
等什么呢？  
等你从真选组里回来？  
等你从战场上下来？  
还是……  
经历过沙场的银时记得那周遭的一片血肉模糊，不敢想下去。

三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共寝到天明。

但是天亮了。

战争即将触发。

银时让星海坊主把神乐带回了宇宙——虽然这过程有些坎坷：他们其实是用足以迷晕三头大象的药量，把睡着了小神乐送上飞船的。  
阿妙说她死也会守在恒道馆里，新八站在了姐姐身旁。

登势婆婆跪在辰五郎的墓前一天一夜，就这么跟着自己的丈夫走了。银时找到她时，还维持着跪坐的姿势，脸上带着笑。  
银时还记得前几天婆婆对他说，江户会沦为沙场，你滚吧……  
银时把她和辰五郎合葬了。  
对不起啊老头子……明明说要保护你的老太婆，没想到反而被保护了呢……  
……

至于他的同门，最后一次见到桂，桂的手里拿着高杉寄来的信。  
白纸一张。

银时去了武州。  
“要是那家伙还会回来的话，在这里等他，再好不过了。”  
用最后的积蓄盘下一块地，开了家道馆。  
其实他以前闲着的时候想过，要是松阳老师没有被抓走，没有去世的话，他或许还会待在私塾里，教孩子们剑道，桂或许也会在，教孩子们文化课，至于——高杉，呵，还是别捣乱了，那家伙从小就有中二病。  
胸口倏地疼。  
像是被生生剜去了一块肉。

有些人，等到死，都不会回来了。

号角吹响。

银时的道馆里，孩子渐渐多了起来，收养的遗孤也越来越多。

长三郎窝在他怀里睡着了，他的母亲生他的时候难产死了，他的父亲是个攘夷浪人，打响第一枪的时候，他的父亲就拎上了太刀，丢下了儿子和年迈的母亲，冲上了战场和幕府厮杀。

那样的刀……是斩不断任何东西的啊……  
银时摸着长三郎服帖的黑发，这么想着。

真选组伤亡惨烈。

武州有家银道馆，馆长是个看起来从来没睡饱的白发卷毛死鱼眼，剑术是不是高超没多少人见到过，但是馆内的学徒却越来越多。  
因为战争，伤害的不仅仅是那些战场上的士兵。

孩子们一直很疑惑，道馆里什么都缺，从来不缺蛋黄酱，可是从来也没人去吃。  
每次都是过期了，丢了，再买罐新的放在壁橱里。

有个人来找银时，那时他正在给长三郎授课，那小子看起来文文弱弱，可剑术却是有些天赋。  
那人当着长三郎的面，叫了一声：“白夜叉。”  
身形一震，无视那个人，推了长三郎去洗澡。

“你就甘心在这乡下教孩子们剑道？”那人终于找着档口与他说话。  
冷笑，同样是战火纷飞的年代，我只是做着和松阳老师一样的事情而已。  
其实话没有说出口，因为对方的刀已经直逼颈部。  
侧身，拔刀，挡格。  
“跟我上战场吧，白夜叉……”  
眸子的红色被晚霞映得发腥。  
“跟我一起毁灭这个腐朽的世界吧……”  
收了刀，右手插在袖子里，左手掏掏耳朵，再轻佻地往小指上吹了一口气。  
那人走了。  
银时在庆幸，嗯，自己臆想中的松阳私塾二代导师中，没有高杉，真是太明智了。

他知道重点不是这个。  
战场上有那个人……  
甩甩脑袋，不能想下去了。

小猿经常来，给银时送些吃的喝的，给孩子们缝缝补补衣服，大家甚至在讨论这个眼镜大胸娘是不是师母。

银时看天气预报的频率比以前高了很多，连他自己都觉得自己对结野的爱是不是晋升到了一个痴狂的地步。  
前一个、后一个频道都是新闻台，二十四小时滚动播出战况。  
所以银时只能把画面停留在天气预报那个台。  
哪怕一秒，自己都怕从新闻里听到那个人的名字。

银时还是挺受邻居的欢迎，一是孩子们课余总会帮邻居们做做活，二是乱世中趁火打劫的也不少，只是银道馆开馆以来，周围却再也没有见过小混混。

小猿最后一次来，抱着银时哭了半天，银时出人意料地没把这个抖m捆起来丢出去。  
因为全藏死了。

一周后，一次暗杀任务失败，猿飞菖蒲，殁。  
当然这些只是无名小卒，历史上都记不上名。

银时坐在院子里的樱花树下发呆到深夜。  
长三郎拿了盒草莓牛奶给他。  
“老师，您今天一天都没吃东西了。”  
笑着摸了摸长三郎的头。

印象里松阳老师也曾经有几天，温柔的脸上刻着伤感的神情，坐在树下或是窗边发呆。  
是不是，松阳老师，那时是听到了自己的好友的死讯呢？

喝了口草莓牛奶。  
为什么离自己最近的两个男人，却离自己最远。

阿妙也死了。  
挡在了砍向新八的刀前。  
当然这个消息银时并不知道。  
然后新八褪去所有的怯懦，终于握起自己的刀。  
见佛杀佛，见鬼杀鬼。  
任何人都别想踏进恒道馆一步。  
别想……碰父母……姐姐……留下来的东西……

不看新闻的结果就是。  
银时在去布店的路上还在吐槽孩子们怎么发育得那么快，半年前才做的裤子，现在就已经是露出整个脚踝了。  
回来了路上整个人晃晃悠悠地魂不守舍。  
“你听说了吗？真选组的局长和副长被抓了呢！”  
“那战争是不是快结束了呢？”

怎么……可能……

是不是听错了……

回到道馆，高杉正在教长三郎念诗。  
一把拉过长三郎护在身后，皱眉：“你来干什么？”  
“白夜叉，随我去战场吧……”  
“唯一阻挡你去战场的理由不是已经没有了吗？”  
“有你在的话，我们很快就能胜利了吧。”  
一把扯过高杉的衣领，压在墙上，暴怒：“他只是被抓了！被抓了而已！还没有结束！”  
“这种形势下被抓了，什么结果你应该知道吧，你不看新闻吗？”  
整个人都软了下去，抓着高杉衣领的手渐渐松开，跌跌撞撞地向后走。  
“我说了……我会……等他……”

“别那么幼稚了，银时。”这是高杉走前留下的最后一句话。

我守护的……到底是什么啊……

无声地哭泣，连泪水都没有滑落。

“老师，草莓牛奶。”长三郎把牛奶放在银时身边，走开了。

拍拍屁股爬起来，整理了一下表情。  
搞什么啊，我可是坂田银时呢。  
银桑我啊，才不会被这种小事情……打倒……

银时甚至在谋划劫狱。  
但他现在缺一个人帮他接手道馆，如果他劫狱失败了，得有人接着他把这群孩子们保护下去。  
长三郎和几个同伴们在院子里玩游戏，一如十几年前的自己。  
不能让他们上战场，不能，任何理由都不可以。

结果还没等到那个足够可以接替他保护孩子们的人，栗发少年闯进他的眼眸。  
没有穿制服，脸色煞白，捧着骨灰盒。  
“真是巧呐，老板，其实我们的道馆就在隔壁。”  
木刀落在地上。

不要……  
肺中的空气被抽走。  
好像所有的内脏都被掏走了。

冲田是送近藤的骨灰回来的。  
银时依旧不看新闻，乡下消息也挺闭塞——更何况他最近尽量减少出门的次数，减少与人交流的次数。  
不想听到他的消息。  
因为一听到。  
就是死讯了吧。

“土方先生还活着。”  
叹了一口气。  
“只是生不如死罢了。”

心一紧。  
是呐，是呐，怎么没想到呢？自己也是当过战俘的人。  
军中无女子，肤白唇红，被灌下了药，连续了整整三天三夜。

呵。  
军中无女子。  
土方无法想象自己居然因为这个原因活下来了，而且敌方对他的生命还格外珍惜。  
的确是格外珍惜。  
进他牢房的，一律不准带刀，把他的手背在身后，和脚一起捆着，维持着一种羞耻的姿势。  
作为自己最厌恶的人活了下来了呢。  
嘁——连切腹都没有办法。  
总悟你的诅咒为什么就不能灵验一次呢？  
土方十四郎你给我去死吧！  
转头嘴里又被塞入了一根。  
连日来，那股子腥臭，自己的鼻子嘴巴甚至是浑身，都已经习惯了。  
让他更加厌恶，是他满脑子塞的都是那个银发自来卷。  
混蛋！

银时挥着木刀砍着空气。  
“求你啊老天爷，让那家伙回来吧，哪怕是骨灰也好。”  
“银桑我求你的不多啊老天爷，上次还是求你帮我把松阳老师带回来呢。”

脱力地跪在地上。

“老师，草莓牛奶。”长三郎放下牛奶盒，“晚安！”  
摸了摸长三郎的脑袋。

什么时候，草莓牛奶也那么苦了？

喂！长三郎！这盒过期了啦！

土方从昏迷中醒过来，身上的绳索终于解了，料他这么虚弱，也拿不起什么来切腹。  
甚至连跪坐的力气都没有了吧。  
正好衙官给他送来了饭菜。  
饿死算了，土方趴在地上一动不动。  
“副长大人，我求你吃了吧，否则上头要责罚我呢。”衙官求饶。  
“那你吃了呗。”气若游丝。  
衙官讨饶：“这……这……我怎么能吃呢……”  
“……”不做回应，别过头去接着睡。

那个家伙，说他会等我。  
等我什么呢？  
骨灰盒吗……  
还是这样苟且活下去的我呢……  
嘁——明明都这样了，为什么还满脑子都是那家伙。

土方终于发了一个礼拜的烧。  
对方也终于怜香惜玉地不让人进他牢房。  
只有衙官定期会给他打葡萄糖，甚至在他烧得神志不清的那几天，还被插了胃管。

军妓的命，还真是宝贵呐。

冲田到了道馆，一开始还挺受孩子们欢迎。  
直到孩子们发现，饭里的辣椒酱是冲田加的，被子里的蜥蜴是冲田放的，厕所里那块晚上看起来是鬼的白布也是冲田挂的。

银时走之前，孩子们团团围住他。  
不要走啊银老师！冲田老师，很吓人的！

“就用这把木刀吗？”冲田看了看银时腰间的洞爷湖。  
“武士从来不靠刀来评判强大。”  
“切，装什么酷……”冲田丢给银时一把刀，“这是土方先生用的第一把刀呢……去江户的时候留在这里了。”其实是留给姐姐的呢。  
不是什么好刀，虽然三叶活着时一直在保养，但是毕竟那么多年没用了。  
刀若一直不用，也会锈。

“银老师……”长三郎拉了拉银时的衣角。  
小孩子哭什么的……最讨厌了。  
低头，却是一张笑脸。  
“我会等你回来，大家都会等你回来。”

土方清醒了几秒。  
怎么还没死……  
异样的的颠簸感，都快吐了。

白底蓝云纹。  
斑斑血迹。

万……万事屋？

然后他又丧失了意识。

扛着土方，步子却丝毫没有减慢。

爬到了半山腰。  
“还是来了战场呢，白夜叉。”  
侧身把土方护在怀里。  
“这就是你要守护的东西吗？……你的剑所保护的东西，也不过如此嘛……”戏虐地笑脸。  
“为了一个幕府走狗，跑来劫狱吗？”  
“已经跑的……说不出话了吗……”走近。  
将土方护得更加紧。  
“高杉……”看着走近的那人，“求……”  
皱眉，“为了一个幕府的走狗，你连尊严都放弃了吗！”愤怒地提刀砍下。  
抬手拿刀来挡。

这样的刀……能守护什么呢……

土方醒过来，发现自己睡在一间陌生的和室。  
坐起身，疼痛和身上的伤提醒着自己宛如梦魇的那几日。  
重新又躺下。

近藤死了啊。  
一切都结束了。

好像做了一个很长很长的梦。  
想要守护一辈子的东西，就这样破碎了。

和室门被打开，一个脑袋伸进来，一头黑发顺滑服帖：“老师问，您想吃蛋黄酱盖饭吗？”  
茫然地回答了一声：“嗯。”  
接着冲田端着饭走了进来。

浑身冒冷汗。

“是老板做的饭，土……坂田先生你就放心吧。”  
“坂……坂田？”  
“坂田十四郎……”总悟放下饭就要走。  
“喂！给我把话说清楚！”不顾身上的伤，跳起来拉着总悟的衣领，“怎么？改名换姓苟且偷生吗？还不如让我去切腹呢！”  
“你自己去问老板吧，他就在院子里。”

高杉看着自己的刀被砍断。  
“给我个理由。”握着手里残余的刀柄，高杉的另一只手探向自己的肋差。  
一字一顿，“我爱他。”  
“那他会愿意这么活下去吗？别幼稚了，坂田银时。”又是一句别幼稚。  
银桑我还没从jump里毕业呢。  
“等他醒了，要想切腹还是想活着，我随便他。我说过，我会等他回来。”

高杉收回探向肋差的手，“说是等他回来，还不是自己来接他吗？还真是心急……”  
憋了很久了吧？白夜叉。  
如果不是为了道馆的那些孩子，土方早就被救出来了吧。  
切……野兽……

土方一瘸一拐地走出了屋，找到银时。

银时倚着树，看着天空，让人讨厌的死鱼眼还是没变过，那张欠扁的没睡醒的懒猫脸也没有变，那头永远毛糙糙的卷毛，也没有变。  
孩子们在一旁做游戏。

“银桑我啊，守护的东西不多，但是只要是我刀所挥得到的地方，都是我的国。”

“守护的那些人那些东西终究会长大会离开吧，不过不要紧，呆在原地等他们回来好了。”

“要是你哪天要走，银桑我也会留在原地的哟！”

“我会等你。”

“我爱他。”

叹了一口气。  
真是的。  
近藤走了，可我还剩一个需要用一生守护的人呢。

走向前坐在银时身边。  
“久等。”

====后记====  
土方在阿妙的墓前跪了很久，好像是替近藤跪的。  
“近藤死前都不知道阿妙的事，真好。”天下着雨，银时帮土方撑着伞。

战争在土方被救出来后不久便结束了。

某个逃犯改了名窝在乡下小角落里，打算就这么守着这群孩子教一辈子剑道，守着某个笨蛋。

“可是为什么我要姓坂田啊！天底下姓氏那么多……”  
“要入赘还是要嫁我？”戏虐的表情，却是认真的声音。  
嘁——真让人火大。

神乐终于攒够了买船票的钱，从她爹那里偷偷跑回了地球，一见到银时就是一顿拳打脚踢：“小银是笨蛋！”  
总悟丢给她一包醋昆布：“哟，母猪。”

这场战争，死了很多人。  
很多重要的人。

“不过……那家伙还在原地就好。”

“那家伙……回来了就好。”

武州有家道馆，馆长是个一头银色卷毛的男子，剑术是不是高超不知道，只是拜在他门下的人依旧很多。  
据说道馆里有几个奇怪的老师，一个是一脸纯良人畜无害的抖s，一个是梳着丸子头有着奇怪口癖的中国姑娘，还有一个是和馆长长得很像的，和馆长有着同样姓氏的黑发男人。

——完——

番外（1）  
战争即将爆发。

银时做了一个梦，梦到了松阳老师，身边站着土方。

惊醒，一身冷汗。

被窝里多了个人，从背后把手臂环过来，抱着自己。

“一个月没见了，多串。”翻身过去，借着月光看着那对青色的眸子。  
然后四片唇瓣纠结在了一起。

苦。  
好苦。  
这一个月来，抽了多少包烟？  
其实两人在一起后，土方开始克制自己的烟瘾，因为银时讨厌他口中由烟草留下的苦涩。

土方拉着银时的手，往自己的下腹探去。

握上一片燥热，低下头去在锁骨上连连碎吻。

“想你……多串……”  
“我知道……嗯……”放在禁忌处的手已经开始撸动。  
“想不想我？”舌尖轻触土方左胸口的凸起。  
腰不自觉地向后弓了一下，手抚上银时的后颈。  
喘息。  
“想不想我？”轻轻咬了一下。  
“唔……”闭眼，腹部收紧，声音颤抖，“万事屋……”

紧咬住下唇，不能回答这个问题。

沿着腹肌的纹路一路吻下去，在人鱼线上稍作停留。  
手指已抵上了菊口。  
土方抬了抬腰，顺势刺了进去。

握着滚烫的手在加速，体内的手指熟门熟路地找到了那个点。

情不自禁地挺腰，抬了抬腿。

在土方的坝门开启前停了下来，银时跪起，红红的眼睛在夜晚里对上那对青色的双眸。

俯下身子，吻着土方的唇，感受到身下人将脚环在自己的腰上。  
“万事屋……”汗水让刘海贴在前额。  
“嗯？”  
“今天……不要保留地……给我……”手勾上银时的脖子。

好苦。  
嘴中好苦。

这一天还是来了啊。  
躲也躲不过。

挺身将自己的欲望一股脑地塞进了爱人的身体最深处。

“嗯……”

胯和胯不停地撞击着。

“……土方……十四郎……”满身是汗，再次握上土方的炙热。  
“万事屋……哈……”对方努力挺着腰回应着，银时觉得抱着自己的手，勒得越来越紧。  
一次次都像是要把自己和对方融为一体。

手上一阵粘腻。  
身下人在自己耳边喘着粗气。

银时将分身抽了出来，土方坐起身，然后埋下了头。  
手不由地抓住土方的后脑，柔软的黑发从指尖溢出。

腰不自觉地开始耸动。  
不小心顶住了喉咙，对方却丝毫不介意地一次又一次。

“多串……”  
“咳……”

直起身再一次抱住银时，倚在耳边，“再来一次？”  
“可是……”未等话说完，土方已经舔着自己的胸口。

两人的动作越来越粗暴，默契地努力挺身满足着对方。

“我爱你……”最后一次泄洪时，银时的唇紧紧贴着土方的耳朵。

混蛋……为什么要在这个时候说这句话……  
将身上的那个人抱得更紧，胸膛紧紧地贴着胸膛。

天快亮了。

土方叹了一口气。  
银时愣了愣，还是翻过身去，将薄被重新盖在自己身上。

身后的那个人坐起了身，在黑暗中拨弄着打火机，火星呲啦啦地响着。

指甲掐进了手心里。

“银时……”难得地叫了自己的名字。  
指甲掐得更加用力。  
求你了，别说了，我知道你要说什么……

“我们的关系，到此结束吧。”

用尽所有的力气维持自己呼吸的平稳。  
感觉到了土方起身穿衣，然后向外走去。

别说话，别说话……  
就这样让他走……  
自己只是一条牵制住他的羁绊……

还是不争气。  
一句话滑了出来。

“我会等你。”

走出门的脚步声，停顿了一拍。

坐起身。  
天际泛着腥红。

番外（2）  
武州有家道馆，馆长是个一头银色卷毛的男子，剑术是不是高超不知道，只是拜在他门下的人依旧很多。  
据说道馆里有几个奇怪的老师，一个是一脸纯良人畜无害的抖s，一个是梳着丸子头有着奇怪口癖的中国姑娘，还有一个是和馆长长得很像的，和馆长有着同样姓氏的黑发男人。

土方最近很郁闷。  
自己的伤养了小半年，早就已经好透了，除了大腿内侧留了个不怎么明显的疤痕，身上已经没有了在牢中那几日留下的痕迹。

可是银时不愿碰他。

“万事屋？”土方站在银时背后，把手臂环过去抱着，故意把气呼在耳后，然后碎碎吻着颈窝。  
银时愣了愣，伸手握了握土方绕在自己身上的手，侧了侧身躲开了那些勾起自己欲望的接触，“早点睡吧，明天我还要带小鬼们早锻。”  
闷闷地收回了手，趴在软塌上撩起被子盖住自己。

一夜未眠。  
“oo生活不和谐而离婚的比率其实是最大的。”这是土方早上在新闻里听见的。

顶着黑眼圈和满眼的血丝起了床，刚拉开和室的纸门，冲田就一刀劈了过来。  
闪躲，“你小子找死啊！”  
“早锻炼啊，坂田先生。”冲田挠了挠自己的脑袋，头上还顶着眼罩。  
扶额，“小子你给我去切腹吧！”  
“哦对了，把这个给老板吧，他掉在了厕所里。真是的……这里还有那么多小孩子呢……”

冲田走远，土方看着手里的工口杂志发呆。

万——事——屋——！  
额上的青筋爆的越来越厉害。

午休。  
还没进屋，银时已经感觉到了异样的低气压。

拉开纸门。  
“啪！”  
一本杂志砸在了脸上。  
揉着红肿的鼻子，“啊咧咧？什么东西……”  
“你给我解释一下。”土方盘腿坐在地上，双手环绕抱胸。  
银时觉得自己有种……被老婆发现藏私房钱的错觉。  
“啊……那个……”拉着自己的卷发组织着语句。

掏出了烟，点上，吸了一口。

“你怎么会找到它的？”银时终于说了句完整的话，但是好像……重点错？  
明明藏得很好啊，放在厕所第三个隔间的水箱里用油皮纸包着啊，怎么还会被发现？

呼气，袅袅青烟，映着那对好看的青色眸子。

“银时……”说话人的声音有些颤抖，“要是嫌我……你可以说出来。”  
“没有……你误会了……”手垂了下来，无力地靠在了墙上。  
“那你为什么情愿拿着工口杂志也不碰我？”烟灰掉在了腿上，却丝毫不觉得痛。

土方走了出去，留着银时一个人在房里。

怎么解释呢？  
把你救回来之后，你晚上做噩梦，除了大叫大猩猩和那些牺牲的队员的名字，就是窝在被子里咬牙切齿地说着“让我去死”之类的话。  
怎么解释呢，多串……  
怎么告诉你，我也做过战俘，也经历过你经历的事情呢？  
怎么告诉你……有些噩梦困扰了我整整三年呢……

窗外有人失落地拍着脑袋。  
“这两个人……还真是一样的蠢。”  
“那怎么办啊鲁？”  
“……”

道馆这两天的气氛有些诡异。  
银老师和多串老师这两个平时一有空就粘在一起的大叔，居然连着三天没有跟对方说过一句话。

“根据馆中法度第五条，不准出现magazine和jump以外的杂志！为什么会有Sunday啊！你去给我切腹……不是……深蹲一千次！”  
“根据馆中法度第八条，练习的时候不准看手机！你去给我深蹲一千次！”  
“……深蹲一千次！”  
“……深蹲……总悟你给我去切腹！”

本来，银老师在的时候，多串老师还能难得地露露笑脸，银老师替他们讨讨饶，多串老师还会网开一面。  
现在，甚至连着银老师都说：“是是是！怎么可以买Sunday呢？快去深蹲！快去深蹲！”  
“怎么可以用手机呢？去深蹲两千次！”  
……  
“啊，总一朗你怎么可以这样呢？快去切腹，切腹！”

那个谁，银时，你也不用这么狗腿吧？

总悟看着某只被罚不能吃醋昆布的团子头，“我们去给老板下药吧……”  
“太可恶了！给他们俩都下药啊噜！”

当夜，道馆厕所。  
“啊——为什么我肚子那么疼！”  
“我也是啊……喂！万事屋……你不会买了不新鲜的食材吧？”  
“……那小鬼们吃的跟我们一样啊！怎么办……”  
“……”

“喂，抖s混蛋？”  
“好像……拿错药了……”  
“……”

两个人终于拉畅快了，虚脱地蹭回了房间。  
攒了几天的火气好像随着便便一起被冲进了下水道。

两人面对面站着，忽然土方叹了口气，从壁橱里拉出被子铺在榻榻米上。

屋里的灯亮度有些暧昧。  
回了乡下后，土方就没再剪过头发，现在已经养得挺长了，平日里高高地扎个马尾。  
拆了发圈，柔顺服帖的黑发散了下来，披在肩上。

银时觉得自己的下腹好像被打了一拳。  
“多串……”  
“嗯？”一半的身子已经没入了被窝。  
“不是……不愿碰你……”  
“明天你不是还要带小鬼们早锻么……”土方忽然觉得，自己是不是有个致命的毛病叫做嘴硬，明明早就消了气了。  
银时站在一旁，一动不动，手垂了下来，像个做错了事等着挨罚的孩子。

两个人这么僵持了好一会儿，某个人才从被窝里爬出来，走上前，啄了啄银时的嘴角。

“多串……”  
手探向银时的腰带，“我想要，给不给我？”  
“……”  
“敢再推开，你就死定了。”

热烈地回吻，啃咬着对方的嘴唇，拆了腰带的浴衣顺着手臂和背滑落在地上，身下的一片火烫被一只手握上。  
将土方推倒在铺好的被子上，轻轻舔着耳廓。  
“痒……”身下的人缩了缩脖子。  
一路向下吻去。  
看到大腿内侧的疤，还是愣了一愣。

疑惑于突然停下的碎吻，微微抬起头，青色的双眼映出了那个银色卷发的男人。  
一切都明白了。

土方坐了起来，然后推着银时的肩，将银时压在了身下，一手拉着对方的手摸上了自己都后庭，一手握着对方的欲望撸动。  
然后俯下身，让唇贴着耳朵，“我要，听到没有。”  
命令式的口吻。  
腰扭了扭，菊口蹭了蹭尚有些犹豫的手指。

手指刺了进去。

翻身，又一次让自己处于上位。体内的手寻找敏感点依旧是熟门熟路。  
“嗯……”整个人都颤抖了一次，一条腿高高抬起，然后勾在银时的身上，“……我也想你……”  
“回答得……迟了点吧。”带着笑颜吻了上去，两个人的手都在加速。

手上一片黏滑。  
“喂……你这也……”硬生生地把“太快了”三个字憋了下去，看着身上那个人的一脸不甘，安慰似的伸手揉了揉脑袋。  
“太久没有做了嘛……”无奈地直起身，坐在被子上，垂着头。

埋下头，轻轻舔了舔。  
“唔……多串……”手不禁地扶上了土方的后脑，那一头顺滑服帖的黑发。  
不由地挺腰。

禁忌处再次挺立了起来。

土方跨了上去，握着银时的欲望对准自己的菊口。  
惊讶，“喂，多串……”  
无所顾忌地再次吻过去，慢慢坐了下来。

向上挺腰不停地撞击着那个点。  
无法自禁地颤栗，无法自制地呻吟。

银时感觉到了土方内壁的一阵阵紧缩，抬手握上了对方的欲望。

“给我……给我……”搂着银时胡乱地叫着。  
两个人又一次地一同加速，无比熟悉对方的身体，无比熟练地满足着对方。

银时还是将土方扑倒在被子上，一手将对方的腿折起来扣在胸口，一手不停地撸动。  
练剑得出的老茧不停地摩擦，疼痛与快感交织在了一起。  
忽然土方的腰紧紧地向后弓去，捂着自己的嘴，整个人都在不停的痉挛。

“土方……”动作愈加猛烈。  
“万……银时……”

终于泻了洪。

两个人浑身是汗，土方紧紧地抱着身上人，不停地喘息。  
“我也爱你……”  
“嗯……我知道。”

次日早晨。  
“今天为什么是冲田老师带早锻炼啊！不应该是银老师吗？”  
“小鬼们话再多小心不给吃午饭哦！”重新又拉上眼罩，翘着二郎腿坐在一旁。  
“……”

番外（3）  
近藤就住在土方隔壁的隔壁的牢房里。  
他俩在狱中的前几日还是好吃好喝好睡着。  
毕竟总得有力气挺着腰杆被砍头。

有几个人在土方的牢房门口晃悠。  
他怡然自得地啃着硬得能崩了牙齿的馒头。

吃完之后，掰着手指算着近藤上刑场的日子。他的判决还没下来，不过他想，快了吧。  
满肚子不屈不甘又能怎么样呢？  
漂漂亮亮地看着这个世界死去吧。

至于那家伙——  
那种白痴，不会真的等着吧……

侧个身躺下，打算打个盹儿，自己死前的这几天，估计是他这辈子活得最懒散的时候。  
以前总悟总是嘲笑他：“是是，真选组只要土方先生一个人工作就好啦！”

被抓之前，他对总悟说：“带我和近藤老大回家。”

打了个哈欠，好想念武州的樱花呐！  
这两天，该是樱花盛开的日子。

“……就是他吧……”  
“……应该挺适合……”  
“……先验验货……”

迷迷糊糊中有人开了牢门进来，他以为是衙官。

门又被关上了，可是人却没有出去。

睁眼，一只手摸上了自己的大腿。  
蹬腿，又一只手，直接牢牢地锁住自己的脚踝。  
抬手，咔嚓一声，胳膊脱臼了。  
另一只手还没抬起来，就直接被揪着，手铐一翻，被锁在了牢门上。

两个人。  
嘁——想在牢里就把自己灭了？  
太卑鄙。

“怎么，在牢里关了这几天，副长大人您的本事就只剩这些了？”  
“呵——既然想杀我，为何不坦坦荡荡地在人群面前斩我首？”  
“杀你？怎么舍得？”

浴衣下摆被粗暴地拉起，里衣被随意地撕碎。  
忽然意识到了那两人要做什么。  
拼命地挣扎，脱臼的胳膊不停地被牵扯着，“混蛋！”  
死命地蹬着，换回的结局是大腿与小腿被紧紧地捆在了一起。

被人拎起来翻了个身，感觉被铐着的手都快与自己的身体撕裂开来。

银时……  
脑袋里闪过的第一个念头。  
他妈的……

毫无润滑，被人粗暴地挺入。

“咳……”把疼痛压在了喉咙最底端。  
满脑子却是那头银色卷发。

“十四？”午睡醒来的近藤听到了那声压抑的呻吟。  
咬着牙不说话。  
“十四？十四！”近藤焦急，生怕睡梦中，土方已经被领上了断头台，“十四你还在吗？十四！”  
最后几声已经近似哭腔。  
许是自私，近藤总希望土方能比他多活一会儿，哪怕几小时也好。

“我在……”硬生生地憋出一句。  
松了一口气，“声音怎么那么奇怪？感冒了？”  
“……我刚睡醒……”

“不是第一次了吧？副长大人。”紧紧抓着土方的头发，让他向后仰起，“想不到副长大人也有这般嗜好呢！”  
然后另一个人用腥臭填满了他的嘴。  
皱眉，呕吐的欲望被撞击到了胃里。

身后的人不由冷笑，一边耸动着，一边俯下身舔了舔土方的耳廓。  
“更加让人怜爱了呢。”  
厌恶地想要闪躲，头皮却又是一紧。  
“头发还真是柔顺。”

近藤大约地猜到发生了什么。  
近日来，来往牢狱的人多了起来，还总能听到几声“真是不错”或是“太紧了”的言论。  
十四……握紧了的拳头像是痉挛一样放不开。

临刑前一夜。  
“十四……”  
“嗯？”打起精神回应。  
隔壁的隔壁牢房，却再也没有声音了。

惊醒。  
浑身都是冷汗。  
土方坐起身来，银时躺在一旁，呼吸均匀。  
这个频率……是睡着了啊……  
再次躺了下去。  
换了个姿势，抱着银时。

红色的眸子对上了窗外的月光。  
握紧的拳头像是痉挛一样无法伸展开来。  
翻了个身将枕边人搂在怀里。

没事了，没事了。  
做噩梦的话，就抱着银桑我吧。

手指触碰到另一个枕头，一片被泪水打湿的冰凉。

劫狱之前，银时收到了一封信，一份完美的计划，想都不用想就知道是哪个逃跑小太郎的作品。  
银时拿着冲田给他的刀，劫了狱。  
半山腰上被高杉拦了下来。  
嘁——堂堂鬼兵队总督怎么可能连个随从都不带？

银时不再多想。  
情愿当作自己祈求上天终于成功了一次。

番外（4）  
武州有家道馆，馆长是个一头银色卷毛的男子，剑术是不是高超不知道，只是拜在他门下的人依旧很多。  
据说道馆里有几个奇怪的老师，一个是一脸纯良人畜无害的抖s，一个是梳着丸子头有着奇怪口癖的中国姑娘，还有一个是和馆长长得很像的，和馆长有着同样姓氏的黑发男人。

喂喂，这个开头你已经用过了！偷懒也不带这么玩儿的。

新八虽然在这场战争中把恒道馆保护了下来，还是没有成功复兴。  
换了装束，换了眼镜，一脸大人模样地出现在武州。

“我来探望你们一下。”  
然后他在近藤的墓前站了很久，说了好一会儿话。  
远远看去，还真的像是对着自己的家人。

“樱花又要开了呐。”冲田将自己的眼罩套在了神乐头上。  
一下子被蒙了眼睛，神乐赶紧地伸手要去扯下眼前的那片红布，“抖s混蛋你要干什么啊噜！”  
抓着神乐的手不让她去碰眼罩，“想跟我去看樱花吗？”  
看不见眼睛，却依旧可以读出满脸的鄙夷：“这是作者在另一篇文里的梗啊噜，你太没创意了啊噜！”  
宠溺地揉了揉那颗团子头。  
然后被定春咬了一口。

银时抠着鼻屎看着改头换面的新八。  
“老八……”不知道该说什么好，经历了这些，他那个专职吐槽的眼镜，再也回不来了吧。  
对方推了推鼻梁上的物体。  
土方抬手蹭了蹭银时的胳膊，银时也觉得气氛有些尴尬。  
“那个……老八啊……”真的不知道说什么好。  
阿妙的事我很抱歉？  
恒道馆没能复兴真可惜？  
新八又推了推眼镜：“阿银，你已经挖出鼻血了。”  
“……”  
“万事屋，真的出血了。”  
“……”  
“血已经流到地上了阿银！会死的吧？真的会死的吧？”  
“……”

山崎退拄着拐杖进来了。  
“山崎君！”新八看着山崎空荡荡的右裤腿。  
对方依旧是柔和地笑笑：“好久不见，新八君。”  
“喂，老八，也该考虑一下终身大事了，比方说山崎退又比方说山崎退还比方说山崎退。”  
“……”  
“喂，山崎，也该考虑一下终身大事了，比方说新八又比方说新八还比方说新八。”  
“副……坂田先生……”  
“喂！你们这也太过分了吧喂！强行拉CP也不是这个样子的啊喂！”

冲田帮山崎去买红豆包。  
回来的路上，他看见长三郎跟邻居家叶子坐在河畔聊天。  
叶子的父亲上了战场，然后母亲便不知所踪，亲戚全都装作不认识，不愿接济，留着她和小她四岁的弟弟，跟着年迈的老外婆生活在乡下。  
蝴蝶停在了长三郎的鼻尖，长三郎对出了一副斗鸡眼，叶子不停地笑。

冲田接着往前走，见到叶子的弟弟气鼓鼓地蹲在路边，糊着一张苦大仇深的情敌脸盯着长三郎。

这个场景……好熟悉。

“喂，买个红豆包买那么久。”土方出来找他。  
顺着冲田的目光看去。

这群孩子们……会在和平中成长吧？  
然后……不会再有我们的人生了。

银时叼着竹签，靠在樱花树下，看着那群玩耍的银道观学徒们，这么想着。


End file.
